


Escape From Yesterday

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [122]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by the Death Star escape in A New Hope.





	Escape From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: all the named characters (with the possible exception of Jack and Bertrum) got out before Joey murdered their coworkers.

Letting out a sigh of relief as the creature they'd nicknamed Ink Bendy departed, Henry and Sammy emerged from the Little Miracle Station. The two men, along with Norman had returned to the old workshop to rescue Allison Pendle--they'd learned that Joey had orchestrated her abduction from the trio of living cartoon characters who had escaped.

"Am I glad it's just us three," Henry gasped out. "Well, us and the Toons."

"If it weren't for Allison, I wouldn't have come," Sammy agreed. "When she and Susie made up, they swore they wouldn't let anything involving the studio get in the way of their friendship again."

"Speaking of Allison," came Alice's voice over the walkie-talkie. "Bendy finally found her. He says she's being held on Level 9."

"Look for the giant Alice head," Bendy said. "It's not hard to miss. Oh, and you might want to hurry: it says she's 'scheduled for inking,' whatever that means."

(BATIM)

Accompanied by Boris, the two men made their way down to Level 9. Sure enough, they could see a set of double doors nearby, over which hung a statue of Alice Angel, with a banner reading "She's Quite a Gal!"

"I'll go find her," Henry said. "You stay out here."

Using the pipe he'd been carrying to keep the double doors open, he entered a room flooded with ink with a walkway allowing him to cross. As he made his way to the other side, he heard a loud crashing behind him.

"Hurry up, Henry!" shouted Sammy. "We're gonna have company!"

Heeding Sammy's warning, the animator picked up his pace. Finally, he reached a small room, where an unconscious dark-haired woman was strapped to a table. She stirred as he entered and approached her.

"Uhh...who...?"

"Allison, it's me."

Allison's eyes shot open. "Henry? What are you doing here?"

"The Toons came and found me," Henry explained as he removed the straps. "Norman, Sammy, and I came back to get you."

"What?" Allison exclaimed, springing up as soon as she was free. "Sammy and Norman are here too? Where are they?"

"Follow me."

(BATIM)

Norman sighed to himself as he stepped into the lift and left Level 14 behind. While Henry and Sammy went looking for Allison, he'd gone to disable the mystical doodad Joey was using to keep anyone who entered trapped. The Toons had only been able to escape the first time because they had been created inside the studio.

Fortunately, it hadn't been hard to locate the talisman and destroy it. Now there was nothing keeping them trapped in this old place.

Reaching Level 9, he emerged, only to see Ink Bendy standing not too far away from him.

"Nowhere left to run, projectionist," it leered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Norman spotted Henry, Sammy, Allison, and the Toons headed for the doorway leading to a stairwell. (Given how the elevators seemed on the verge of crashing, they had decided to take the stairs as much as possible.) To his relief, it didn't seem like the demon was aware of their presence.

In that moment, Norman knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he smiled serenely.

"Go ahead. Do your worst."

Without hesitation, Ink Bendy lashed out, claws piercing Norman's chest.

"NO!" Henry screamed.

The ink demon turned towards the sound, Norman's still calmly smiling body falling to the floor.

"Come on!" Sammy grabbed Henry's hand. "Don't let him have died in vain!"

The two men and their companions dashed up the stairs, through the top floor's ink-drenched hallways, and out the door. Outside, the sun had just begun to creep over the horizon. As Sammy, Allison, and the Toons collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, Henry slammed the door shut, yet the ink demon's howl of defeated rage was loud enough to be clearly audible.

"Everyone...alright?"

"Soon as we...catch our breath...we'll be fine," gasped Bendy.

Falling onto his back beside them, Henry looked up at the lightening sky. "Let's just...lie here for...a while. Then...we can get going."

(BATIM)

"Too bad Sammy and Norman aren't here to see this," Wally said. "Can't believe Val actually found a way to bring Greta to life that didn't involve anybody getting hurt."

"Joey could certainly learn a thing or two from her," Susie agreed, letting the little cartoon witch climb onto her lap. "Not just about magic either--she's a much better boss than he ever was."

"Aw, thanks." Valentina 'Val' Portinari, the head of Joyworks Studios, entered with a list in tow. "Have any of you seen Thomas or Grant anywhere?"

"Grant's in his office, and Tommy's doin' some work," Shawn answered. "They'll be down in a while."

Val nodded. "In the meantime, why don't we get started on those recordings?"

As Wally stepped into the recording booth, Susie accepted the list from her boss and glanced at a few of the items on it.

Reed Robin: Wally Franks  
Riley Falcon: Shawn Flynn  
Mike M. Fox: Thomas Connor  
Gideon the Golem: Grant Cohen

"Are you going to bring any of them to life?" Greta asked. "I'd love to have some of my friends here."

"Sammy told me a few of them may already exist in the real world," said Val. "I'm not the only one capable of bringing characters to life, even if the means to do so are varied..."


End file.
